remixfavoriteshowandgamefandomcom-20200214-history
Rock
Rock & Rule (known as Ring of Power outside North America) is a 1983 Canadian animated musical science fiction fantasy film from the animated-film company Nelvana, and it was the animation studio's first ever feature film. Rock & Rule was produced and directed by Michael Hirsh, Patrick Loubert, and Clive A. Smith with John Halfpenny, Patrick Loubert, and Peter Sauder at the helm of its screenplay. The film also features the voices of Don Francks, Greg Salata, and Susan Roman. Centering upon rock and roll music, Rock & Rule includes songs by Cheap Trick, Chris Stein and Debbie Harry of the pop group Blondie, Lou Reed, Iggy Pop, and Earth, Wind & Fire. The story takes place in a post-apocalyptic United States populated by mutant humanoid animals. Though initially unsuccessful at the box office, the movie has gone on to become a cult classic. Plot In the American release, an introduction states that a nuclear World War III had erupted between the Soviet Union and the United States of America which destroyed each other and the human race, allowing a new civilization of mutated street animals to grow. Mok, an aging yet legendary rock musician, is on the search for a very special voice that can unleash a powerful demon from another dimension, his dwindling popularity driving him to destroy the world in vengeance and immortalize himself in the process. After traveling around the world looking for the right voice, he returns to his hometown of Ohmtown, a remote, storm-ravaged village famous for its unique power plant. Meanwhile, at a nightclub, Omar, Angel, Dizzy and Stretch perform in a small rock band. As Angel performs her romantic ballad to a mostly empty audience, Mok hears her sing and realizes that Angel has the voice he needs when a ring he is wearing reacts to her voice. Mok invites Angel and the band to his mansion outside of town, where the band is formally introduced to him and his assistants, the "Rollerskating Schlepper Brothers" Toad, Sleazy and Zip. Mok incapacitates Omar and Stretch with hypnotic "Edison Balls" as he takes Angel on a stroll through his garden and tries to convince her to join him. Although Angel is unaware of Mok's true intentions, she refuses to abandon her band. Unwilling to admit defeat, Mok kidnaps her and takes his blimp to Nuke York, where his summoning, disguised as a concert, will be performed. Following their ejection from Mok's mansion, the band find out what happened to Angel and they follow the blimp in a stolen police car. Before they reach Nuke York, they are arrested by a border guard. Meanwhile, Angel attempts to escape with the unwitting help of Cinderella, the sister of the Schleppers. While sneaking through the ventilation system, Angel overhears Mok confirming his plans with his computer. At this time, the computer informs Mok that the only way to stop the demon is with "One voice, one heart, one song", but when Mok asks who can do this, the computer replies that there is "no one". Angel and Cindy escape the building and head to the zero-gravity dance club "Club 666", unaware that the Schleppers are following them. Dizzy's aunt bails out Omar and his friends, and tells them of the club. Angel and Cindy are intercepted and taken back to Mok's apartment, and the band tries to follow. Omar eventually bumps into Mok, who uses an impersonator to fool Omar into thinking that Angel has fallen for Mok. To manipulate Angel, Mok captures the band and tortures them with a giant Edison Ball to force her to agree with his demands. He also brainwashes them to ensure that they stay out of the way. The Nuke York concert turns out to be a disaster due to a power failure. Because the invocation requires a titanic amount of electricity, Mok relocates the summoning to Ohmtown's power plant has enough energy, while Zip expresses childlike doubts of whether their actions are good or evil. During the concert, a power surge causes overloads all over the city. The shock also brings Omar and his friends out of their hypnosis. Stretch finds a poster advertising Mok and Angel's concert and Dizzy sticks with him to save her. After confessing that Omar saw Mok and Angel together, Stretch tries to remind him it's all mind games and Omar, still believing Mok's earlier deception, refuses to help Dizzy and Stretch stop the concert. They go without him in a stolen police car, but crash at the concert too late, as Mok forces Angel to summon the demon with her song. Before it can turn on a subdued Angel, Omar appears after a change of heart and frees Angel from her electronic braces. When the demon attacks Omar, Zip seemingly sacrifices himself to save Omar's life. Angel tries singing to force the demon back, but her lone voice has no effect. However, as Omar joins in harmony with Angel, the creature is weakened and eventually driven back into its own dimension. Mok is thrown into the portal by the vengeful Toad, and as he is sealed away, he realizes that "no one" did not mean that a person who could stop him did not exist, but that two voices and two hearts singing as one was needed for the counter-spell. The audience believes the confrontation to have been part of the concert's theatrics and the band continues their song in triumph. Cast *Greg Salata as Omar (animated by Frank Nissen) **Paul Le Mat voices Omar in the American version of the film. **Robin Zander, singing voice *Susan Roman as Angel (animated by Anne-Marie Bardwell) *Debbie Harry, singing voice *Don Francks as Mok/Mok Swagger (animated by Robin Budd) **Lou Reed, singing voice for "My Name is Mok" and "Triumph"; Iggy Pop, singing voice for "Pain & Suffering" *Samantha Langevin as Mok's computer *Dan Hennessey as Dizzy (real name Alphonse) (animated by Charles Bonifacio) *Greg Duffel as Stretch and Zip *Chris Wiggins as Toad (animated by Chuck Gammage) *Brent Titcomb as Sleazy *Donny Burns as first radio announcer and Quadhole (animated by John Celestri) *Martin Lavut as second radio announcer and Mylar (animated by John Celestri) *Catherine Gallant as Cindy (animated by John Celestri) *Keith Hampshire as other computers *Melleny Brown as Carnegie Hall groupie *Anna Bouroque as Edna a.k.a. "What's Her Face" *Nick Nichols as border guard *John Halfpenny as Uncle Mikey *Maurice LaMarche as sailor *Catherine O'Hara as Aunt Edith (animated by Chuck Gammage) Category:Non-Disney films